


After Talk

by ArsoNim



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, I AM STILL PROCESSING THIS, Langa and his mom have a great relationship, Langa and his mom talk about Reki, Langa confesses his feelings for Reki, Langa's mother is supportive, M/M, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Reki is refrenced but isn't there, Renga has me soft, SK8, episode 8 has me dead, i dont know what else to tag, i guess, no beta we die like reki's passion for skating in episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsoNim/pseuds/ArsoNim
Summary: Langa ends up telling his mom about his crush on Reki.... How exactly does she react?OrThe follow up of Langa and his moms conversation in ep 8 gone right
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 422





	After Talk

Langa mutely looked up at his mother who had a dazed expression on her face. Was it because he liked Reki, a boy who had changed his life in almost a split second, and not a girl? Starting to feel nervous he tried to talk, change the subject, do anything to cut the awkward tension in the air. His mother then glanced at the familiar photo frame and muttered something under her breath while staring at the image of her husband with sorrowful cloudy eyes. 

It seemed like hours that they sat in silence, but it was merely a trick of the mind as only a minute had passed. 

“Langa. Is the person you like…. That friend of yours? The one you always talk about.” inquired his mother in a moderate and unrushed voice. He was afraid that she would be astonished and lecture him about it but her tone comforted him and urged him to open up about his somewhat accidental confession. “Yeah. Reki.” were the only words he could mumble out as he forcefully shoved another piece of his food into his mouth.

Soon quiet laughter filled the room, was his mother mocking him? No of course she wouldn’t do that. “I see. Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Langa? Love is love, isn’t it. I’ll always support you cause you're my beloved son, and I’m sure that your father would support you if he was here too.” She fondly rested her hand on top of his as an act of reassurance. 

He was surprised. 

No maybe more than surprised, but whatever he was feeling he knew that he was also grateful. Grateful to his mother for supporting him, and to Reki for being a shining light in his life. 

“Uhm.. It’s not like he feels the same way or anything so..” flashbacks of the one-sided fight in the rain flashed in Langa’s mind. Those memories were vile, like a destructive poison had been forced down his throat, stopping him from doing anything. The last thing he remembered during that scene was Reki facing away from him and walking deeper into the rainy abyss of the night. And he didn’t do anything, because he felt as if he couldn’t. Letting out a small sigh his eyes began to dance with regret as he reminisced of the recent but distant past.

His mother noticed of course, he was her son after all.

“Did something happen between you two? Is that why you two haven’t been going out as much recently?” another question that made his heart beat quicken by just a little. Even if he lied his mother would know and question him until he breaks, which would be a pain. “We had a fight. Well not really but, I broke a promise. Like I mentioned earlier.” Langa began to sulk silently and his mother let out a deep sigh and glared at him sternly.

She then softened her expression and smiled at him kindly, “Well, if you two really are friends, I’m sure he’ll forgive you soon Langa. I mean it’s not like he’s going to stay away from you forever you know? I’m sure it’s just a small fight that you two had. And fights always get resolved one way or another. Plus me and your father had small fights from time to time. Some stupid, some not. We were always happy in the end though, cause we had each other.” Her voice began to crack just a little as she finished talking and she had a wistful look in her eyes, even though her mouth was curved up in a soft smile.

Langa stared at her and began to smile too. The thought of Reki and him making up and messing around like old times filled his heart with warmth, it was something he desired so much in this very moment that he felt like running to Reki’s house and apologizing for everything he’s done then spill out all his hidden feelings he’s had for the boy.

“See? Already thinking of making up already, huh. You sure are swooning over him. Ah! To think that my boy would finally find love makes a mother like me so happy!” She rested her two hands on her cheeks and began to squeal like a young girl when she saw her favorite band. Maybe this was just to humor Langa, or because his mother really felt happy for him, either way he broke into laughter and his mother stopped and joined in too. 

They enjoyed quality time like this, laughing together, because after his fathers death the family had become a bit secluded. So moments like these really kept them together.

“Well, how did you fall in love with him?”

“Huh?”

“Tell me when you realized you had feelings for him, Langa! I want to know everything.”

Langa felt his cheeks redden and his face flush. The time when he fell in love with Reki? Well that was..

“When I first saw him skate, I think. Or when he taught me how to skate.” he sounded indecisive but his mother cooed and clasped her hands together happily. He felt embarrassed for admitting it, but it was true. Seeing Reki skate was like an epiphany. He truly believed he was staring at an angel when the boy smiled at him and asked him to skate. And when he taught him how to skate it made his heart pound. Being with Reki, skating with him, seeing the red haired boy smile made him even more lovesick then he already was.

Minutes passed as they began to discuss about Reki, and many other things. Langa closed his eyes and he could feel himself going back to when they first met. The breeze that hugged his skin and the rays of sunlight that illuminated the atmosphere around them was something Langa could never forget.

“Hey, do you wanna skate?” the energetic voice asked him.

Yeah. He did.  
If it was with Reki, he’d gladly do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! I literally started crying in the middle of episode 8 so have this lol 
> 
> I have a soft spot for Langa's mom because I headcanon her to be so supportive of Langa, especially with his crush on Reki. Anyways I hope you liked it :D


End file.
